


Senza te mi sento di morir

by tinystrk



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, terminal disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystrk/pseuds/tinystrk
Summary: Martín learns that Andrés is going to die.





	Senza te mi sento di morir

“Martín ? Did you understand what I just told you ?”

Yes. Martín understood what his best friend just told him, unfortunately. And unfortunately he knew what those words would generate. But it can’t be real. How ? Why ? Why him ?  
Since Andrés reveals what he was hiding for weeks now, Martín would have preferred not knowing. He feels dizzy, but not in the good way, not in the same way when he and Andrés get drunk, and, he gets to touch him pretending it’s the euphoria of alcohol, whereas it’s just that he craves to do it and now have a good reason to do it.  
No, now it’s the dizziness when you’re sick and about to throw up but you have nothing to throw apart bile. His vision is blurry and if he wasn’t already sit he would have fall counting the vertigo he feels.  
The words resonates in his head like an endless echo. It’s too loud and Martín can’t bear to hear it.  
“Martín, I have the same disease as my mother, I have a miopathy de Helmer. It’s an untreatable disease and I have less than 3 years to live.”  
Andrés didn’t even manage him, he would have launched it like one of his usual jokes, pointless, unimportant and who’s going to be forgotten in a second and half. But not this sentence, this sentence felt like someone just activate the countdown to the most destructive bomb. Like this detonator was on Martín’s heart and when Andrés will be gone, the bomb will explode.  
For Andrés, it wasn’t much of a big deal, it happens to people and it happened to him. That’s unfortunate but that’s how like works.  
Martín feels the heat in his body, but not the good heat, not like when he looks at Andrés who’s smiling at him and feels his heart pounding in his chest.  
No, that’s the bad heat, the one which makes you feel like you suffocate and you’re out of oxygen. 

“Martín.. I know it’s a shock but you’re my best friend and I had to keep you informed. My brother is scared to death, he had always been more fragile than me, so I have to spare him. But I know you, you’re braver than my brother so please can we just forget about it now ?“ 

“Forget about it ? Are you serious Andrés ?” Martín is really trying to contain himself, but when he looks at Andrés who have his usual full-on-teeth smile, Martín feels like he’s mocking him. “You are trying to convince me that you dying isn’t a big deal ? That I’m going to be alone in this world soon and that’s nothing ?” He stood up so fast that the chair fell to the ground, he slams his palm on the table, it hurts but it’s nothing compare to what he feels right now.  
Andrés is looking at him, still smiling, but seems more confused and a little surprised. 

“Aye, hermanito, it affects you more than I thought. If you continue like this, you will be worst than Sergio and let’s be honest I don’t need that.”

“Can you stop being heartless Andrés for one goddamn moment in your fucking life ?” His voice was loud and you can almost hear his broken ton.  
It’s Andrés’ turn to stand up, slowly, he approaches him and put a hand on his shoulder which forces him to look straightly in his eyes. 

“You don’t seem to understand Andrés. What it means for me, to live in a world you’re not part of.” Andrés’ smile grew more and more, the hand resting of Martín’s shoulder goes to brush his hair. Martín tries not to shudder at his feeling, Andrés grabs his neck and utters with a low voice :

“I understand it clearly and it really breaks my balls. But for now, I’m alive and fucking breathing so, while I’m still on this Earth, could we try and enjoy it and we’ll see in time. Right now, it’s you and me and fuck the rest.” His breath clashes on Martín’s neck and he didn’t even try to refrain his shiver. 

“Fuck yeah, we’re going to make your time on Earth profitable.” 

“I trust you with that hermanito.” 

Andrés who still have his hand on Martín’s neck pulls him closer for a hug. This hug hits differently for Martín, he never wants to let Andrés go. He grabs him harder and harder, to feel him, to assure himself that he’s here and alive. 

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first Palermo/Berlin fic, it’s rather short but it was more of a try than something. Hope it’s not that bad though.


End file.
